The use of solar energy collection devices has been generally known as shown by the art in U.S. Patent Office Class 126.
The use of solar-powered lighting systems have also been known in the art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to set forth a novel solar lighting system which is especially adapted for street and address signs.
It is a further object of the invention to demonstrate a novel solar lighting system which may be applied to new or existing lighting fixtures.
It is also an object of the invention to show a control system contained within a single unit for economy of manufacture and use.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.